


My One.

by Yokiryuu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, Sorrow, Soulmates, Stiles centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokiryuu/pseuds/Yokiryuu
Summary: I can't get this out of my mind. But sadly I don't have enough to make a story out of it. But if you have any ideas I'm all ears or adopt it if you want, but please let me know(I want to read it)





	My One.

“You must be Stiles.”

Those words still echoed in his head. It was like everything that happened after looking into crazed red eyes were a blur. A nightmare that happened so fast and ripped you along for a ride that was completely out of your control. 

How could something he had dreamed about ever since his mother told him that he wasn't like most people; that the blood flowing in his veins made him special. Powerful and something precious. That one day he would find someone made just for him; the One. 

And there he had been, so close he could reach out and touch; yet there had been no recognition in the Alpha's eyes. Only madness and hunger. So much hunger. 

He knew that life wasn't fair, his mother's death had taught him that. Yet he had never imagined this sort of injustice. This was his One. His only one. 

 

....And when the world finally stood still again, the concrete were overflowing with blood and his One were dead. 

He didn't remember how he came home after that or how he fell into his father's arms with tears overflowing. He had cried and howled out his grief in his father's embrace. Screamed with the unfairness of it all. 

And it wasn't fair. But life never was.


End file.
